


Through the Woods

by SilentlyTears



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Henry, set during exile arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlyTears/pseuds/SilentlyTears
Summary: The voice is getting closer and Tommy can feel panic rise in his chest. He stumbles through fallen branches and bushes, holding back a yelp each time his shirt or pants get caught. He needs to hurry, he needs to get away, he needs to-A grass knot clings around his sneaker and Tommy feels gravity pushes him towards the ground. He barely has enough time to brace himself from falling flat on his face, arms immediately flying to cover. He squeezes his eyes shut.He isn’t sure if he imagined it, but world felt like it is shifting around him. Time seems to slow and Tommy feels as though he is suspended in the air for several second longer than he should.OrTommy runs away from a nightmare and suddenly finds himself in a whole new world with friends who don’t recognize him and enemies becoming his saviors.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 38





	Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time trying to write something so I hope it's okay! I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Tags will be updated as I keep writing! :)
> 
> CW: implied manipulation, injuries

“Tommy!”

Shaky legs push forward through the messy terrain of the forest. It doesn’t help that it is the evening and the only source of light are splotches of the moon that peak through the leaves of tall trees. Tommy breathes heavily as he leans against a trunk, right hand gripping the wound of his left arm. He frantically looks around, either trying to find the voice or another path of escape, he isn’t sure anymore. Taking another stuttering breath, Tommy launches himself into another sprint down a new direction

“Oh Tommy!”

The voice is getting closer and Tommy can feel panic rise in his chest. He stumbles through fallen branches and bushes, holding back a yelp each time his shirt or pants get caught. He needs to hurry, he needs to get away, he needs to-

A grass knot clings around his sneaker and Tommy feels gravity pushes him towards the ground. He barely has enough time to brace himself from falling flat on his face, arms immediately flying to cover. He squeezes his eyes shut.

He isn’t sure if he imagined it, but world felt like it is shifting around him. Time seems to slow and Tommy feels as though he is suspended in the air for several second longer than he should. The impact, though it still hurt, is softer than he expected. Tommy expected to feel pointy twigs scratch his arms and poke at his body, but all he felt is the smooth grass that broke his fall. His arms protected his face from seeing the rest of the world and he took the moment to just _breathe_. He counts the seconds that pass and listens to the calmness of the chirp of the birds.

Wait…

Tommy slowly lifts his head, eyes opening, before he flinches at the sudden brightness of the world. He blinks several times to adjust to the bright light, his brain pounding against his skull as he tries to figure out why the sun is up instead of the moon. He looks around, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of oak trees instead of the intimidating spruce. He watches the birds flap their wings above him and of squirrels chasing each other. Tommy takes a deep breath, fresh hair filling his lungs as he tries to figure out an explanation. There’s absolutely _no way_ he teleported here. He has no pearls and he’s at least 1000% sure he’s not an enderman… He doesn’t recognize the area at all and his head _hurts_ from trying to think. Nothing is making sense. There’s so many questions and so little answers…

The sound of a twig snapping interrupts Tommy’s thoughts and he whips his head toward the source. His heart starts to race as the previous scenario rushes to the front of his memory and panic bubbles once more. He needs to run, he needs to run, he _needs to run_.

_Run_

_Run_

_Run…._

Tommy wills himself to move but his body refuses. He can’t move, he feels like he’s frozen as he watches the space between the trees where he hears the noise come from. He stares and stares, anticipating an unsettling smiling mask to greet him, the glow of an enchanted netherite axe illuminating the nightmare that Tommy was running from. The footsteps get closer and all Tommy can get himself to do is hide his face back in his arms and suck in a breath.

He can feel the presence of the other person peak out from behind the trees and Tommy stills himself. The other person doesn’t say a word and Tommy waits, anticipating the pain, the feel of an axe dig itself into his back. Or even a chuckle, a sneer of insults at him.

Tommy keeps waiting but receives nothing. Why aren’t they doing anything? Are they just standing there? Are they debating how they should kill him? At least say _something_ so Tommy’s curiosity doesn’t stab him. There’s another second of a pause and Tommy hears the shuffling of grass.

“Are… you okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
